Power Rangers: Animarium- Part II- Rising From the Ashes of Time
by rjendo
Summary: While sifting through the Ruins of the Power Chamber, the Mighty Morphin Rangers make an exciting discovery. Meanwhile, back on the Animarium, the Time Force Rangers arrive, leading to a special moment between Wes and little Tony.


**Power Rangers: Animarium Part II- Rising from the Ashes of Time  
** Summary: 5 of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers return to the site of the Power Chamber, where they make an amazing discovery. Meanwhile, the Time Force Rangers arrive on the Animarium.  
Power Rangers Characters:  
(MMPR) Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, Tommy Oliver, Alpha 5  
(Time Force) Trip, Lucas, Jen, Wes, and Circuit

 _Boy this place brings back memories,_ Jason thought. This rocky terrain was where he and four of his friends transformed into Power Rangers for the first time. He turned to the robot standing next to them.  
"Alpha, are you sure this is where it is?"  
Alpha nodded. "I'm absolutely sure, Jason! The entrance is near here somewhere!"  
Tommy ran his hand along some rocks. "Man. So many things happened here."  
The group walked over a ridge and stopped in their tracks. A large debris field lay before them. Tommy looked around. "Okay, guys. Let's go."  
Tommy led the way into what remained of the Command Center. Fragments of consoles and debris lay all over. Suddenly, Billy looked around and saw a rock outcropping with what looked to be a door embedded into it. "Hey guys! Come check this out!"  
The rest of the group arrived and checked out what appeared to be an indentation in the rock face in the shape of a circle. Inside the circle was a pattern identical to Tommy's green ranger power coin. Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He carefully inserted the coin into the indentation. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and the door slid open, revealing a staircase. Tommy reached into his backpack and pulled out a set of five flashlights. The group started the descent down the staircase, shining their flashlights ahead of them. Billy looked around, amazed at their surroundings.  
"This is incredible. I never knew this existed."  
Jason looked around. "We must be going pretty far underground."  
The group reached the bottom of the stairs and approached what looked like a large metal door with a couple lightning bolts on it. As they approached it, it opened and they walked into a huge room with minimal lighting. The team looked around and saw consoles set up in strategically placed positions. Billy walked up to one. It was a touch screen interface. He looked at Alpha.  
"Alpha, what is this place?"  
Alpha looked around and then let out an excited "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is the Power Chamber Mark II!" He walked forward and pushed some buttons on one of the panels, and then the whole room filled with light. The group looked around and saw on the back wall replicas of their original suits. Tommy and the others watched as one by one, all the panels came to life.  
Billy walked over to a panel and smiled. "This is amazing! This is all touch-screen!" He worked a panel and on a wall, a display appeared, showing what looked like enhancements to their armor and weapons, as well as a rundown of all of the Command Chamber's systems. All of the rangers looked at the screen in amazement. Over in another corner, Zack was looking at another door. He found what looked like a small light panel and pushed it, and a door opened, revealing a case containing what looked like copies of their original weapons.  
"Hey guys! You might wanna come check this out!"  
The rest of the team entered. Billy looked over the weapons and then saw a nearby panel. He worked it and read the display. "Apparently, these are upgraded versions of our original weapons. Their power level has been upgraded by a factor of 5!" he turns to Alpha. "Alpha, how come we never found out about this place?"  
"We were going to tell you about it before Divatox invaded the Power Chamber, but things just happened too quickly and we didn't have enough time."  
Billy continued to work the control panel. Soon he discovered something in the databanks. "Alpha, am I reading this thing right that we can move this whole compound?" Alpha nodded.

Meanwhile, back on the Animarium, little Tony was sitting next to the giant Red lion. From a distance, Antonio and Charlie watched the two continue to bond. Danny smiled. "Red Lion has been waiting for Tony to return for a long time."  
Antonio turned to him. "How does a zord remember a little kid?"  
"Well, Red Lion was very close to Cole, and having Tony around seems to be a way for him to maintain that bond. Plus, deep down, I think Red lion has more of a soul than a zord."  
Princess Shayla walked up to them. "That is true, Danny. In fact, ever since little Tony came back, Red Lion has become less like a zord every day."  
Antonio looked at the little boy playing with the gentle lion. "Do you think there's ever a chance he'd ever become a real lion?"  
"Stranger things have happened."  
The group of humans turned around and headed back towards the temple. Meanwhile, the Red Lion and Tony headed into a wooded area of the Animarium. Suddenly, a small blue and white owl landed on a tree near them. It suddenly spoke. "Hi!"  
Tony looked at it. "Hi, my name's Tony. What's yours?"  
The blue owl flapped its tiny wings and turned his head. "My name's Circuit!"  
Before Tony could say anything else, a group of people stepped forward. Four of them were wearing white jumpsuits, while the 5th was wearing an Army style uniform with a red beret. This guy approached Tony and knelt down in front of Tony. "Hello, Tony. My name is Wes. We need your help. Can you please take us to Princess Shayla?"  
Tony turned to Red Lion, who nodded. Tony nodded as well. He turned and the group of strangers followed him.  
Later, back at the temple, the group was continuing to discuss the situation with the Red Lion when Tony walked up with the strange group. Princess Shayla smiled wide. "Time Force Rangers!" One by one, the Time Force Rangers greeted their Wild Force Rangers. Later the group had a picnic with Circuit sitting next to Tony and Red Lion. Even Tonya came up and joined in the fun. The group was also joined by Eric, Wes' co-captain of the Silver Guardians. Wes looked around and saw that Tony seemed a little distant. He took Princess Shayla aside and asked what might be bothering him. She told him about Cole's death and how the little guy had bonded with the Red Lion.  
Wes walked over to where Tony was sitting with Red and Circuit and sat down next to him.  
"Hey, Tony. You okay?"  
Tony looked at the big but gentle guy. "Yeah." He paused for a couple seconds. "Kinda."  
Wes looked at the little guy who was the spitting image of his dad. "What do you mean kinda?"  
"Well, I'm seeing all you guys having fun, but I miss my dad. He'd have so much fun here."  
Wes smiled. "I met your dad. He was a great guy. And you're right, he'd have so much fun with this. But that doesn't mean you can't. I got an idea. How about I give you a piggyback ride?"  
Tony smiled and climbed up onto Wes' back. Circuit got excited and fluttered after them, followed by Red Lion. The rest of the group soon saw them and started smiling.

THE END  
Coming up in Part 3 entitled Coming to Life- The Red Lion, known simply as Red, is given an amazing gift from Princess Shayla. Plus, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers decide to move the Command Chamber to the Animarium. Featuring some Ranger action and cute moments.


End file.
